Tadaima
by Kallen Weinberg
Summary: Nunca pensei que voltar para casa seria tão desconcertador... E também nunca pensei que pudesse amá-lo tanto assim!


** Tadaima**

* * *

Por Anne "Ladie-chan"

* * *

_Quando o passado se torna uma ponte para o futuro... _

* * *

**Coisas que é preciso saber para ler esse capítulo (Spoilers):**

_No final de VK, Yuuki vai embora com Kaname._

_Antes deles irem embora, quando Kaname tenta convencê-la a ir embora com ele, Yuuki beija ele._

_Essa fic é baseada no mangá._

_Essa fanfic é versão yuuki._

_

* * *

  
_

Eu realmente me pergunto o porquê de ele me trazer aqui.

Nunca imaginei que me sentiria tão inquieta por estar no lugar onde passei os primeiros cinco anos da minha vida, mas aqui estou eu, fitando o teto escuro, o coração batendo estranhamente.

Não saia da minha cabeça o estremecimento que eu havia sentido quando paramos na frente da casa de nossos pais.

- Por que estamos aqui? - eu havia perguntado no momento em que chegamos à frente da casa. Notei que estava tentando mal respirar, por medo de sentir o cheiro do sangue do Otou-san, apesar se ele já ter morrido a mais de dez anos.

- Só vamos passar a noite - respondeu Kaname-senpai, com aquela voz gentil que ele sempre usava para falar comigo - Hoje ao anoitecer iremos embora - E ele começou a subir as escadas de pedra clara que levavam à entrada.

Eu sinceramente me indagava se aquele lugar ainda seria habitável depois de tanto tempo. E enquanto passeávamos pela casa minhas duvidas aumentaram mais ainda. Essas duvidas só duraram até o momento em que ele me levou ao subsolo, onde uma outra casa se mostrava, completamente limpa e com um ar intocado.

Senti pelo olhar dele que minhas feições me denunciaram, e que ele sabia que eu havia me surpreendido pelo fato de estar tudo arrumado.

- Seiren sempre dá um jeito de manter esse lugar limpo - ele explicou voltando a andar, agora na direção do final do corredor.

Meia hora depois ele me mostrava em qual quarto eu ficaria. Admito que fiquei bastante nervosa naquele instante, talvez por lembrar que seria a primeira noite que passaríamos sozinhos sob o mesmo teto, pois fora naquela manhã que havíamos saído da academia Cross.

Naquele momento um silencio estranho se formou enquanto eu entrava no quarto. O silencio parecia carregado de uma tensão que eu nunca havia sentido antes.

- Nos vemos mais tarde - ele disse, o que me fez olhar por sobre o ombro, e prender o fôlego com a figura esguia que se destacava pela luz externa.

- Sim... - e a porta se fechou.

Nunca pensei que ouviria som mais definitivo do que aquela porta se fechando... E com uma imparcialidade desmedida, sentei naquela grande cama de dossel.

E desde aquele instante eu estava deitada, pensando em como aquele lugar me deixava nostálgica, em como apesar de todo aquele tempo que eu havia passado longe dali o cheiro parecia não ter mudado nada.

Toda aquela casa estava incrustada com o cheiro de morangos, que era o cheiro do shampoo da Okaa-san, de cedro, que era a fragrância da colônia do Otou-san... E o cheiro dele... O cheiro que eu havia acostumado a sentir nas minhas roupas desde pequena.

Sentei-me na cama, estava ansiosa. Era horrível ter a sensação de conhecer aquele lugar e não poder redescobri-lo.

E por causa da ansiedade me levantei e segui para a porta , estava vestida em uma ínfima camisola, mas não achava que Kaname-senpai (Ou Kaname-onii-sama) estivesse acordado.

Eu parecia uma criança enquanto eu passeava pelo corredor escuro. Minha mão direita se arrastava pela parede junto com meus passos lentos, sentindo a textura da parede.

Virei a cabeça para a esquerda olhando um quadro pregado na parede, ele tinha cores bastante vivas e era grande o bastante para eu ter que levantar a cabeça para observá-lo.

Mas minha atenção voltou para a minha mão quando a vi deslizar para dentro de uma "fenda" na parede. E ao observar notei que era uma porta de carvalho de cor acobreada.

Meu coração esfriou um pouco...

Aquela porta era a que me levaria para a sala que eu passei todo o tempo que morei naquela casa, atrás daquela porta estaria aquela sala grande, bem decorada e sem janelas.

Eu tinha certeza disso, pois além dos cheiros identificados antes, ali dentro também havia o cheiro de baunilha... O meu cheiro.

Girei a maçaneta de forma solene e abri a porta com cuidado, suspirei inconscientemente ao avistar, mesmo que no escuro, as poltronas de cor vinho e o sofá escuro no meio da sala.

Agradeci mentalmente por ser uma vampira, pois enxergava melhor no escuro do que quando era humana. Talvez os bastonetes, que auxiliavam a visão no escuro, fossem mais desenvolvidos em um vampiro do que em um humano... Mas que droga, era esse o assunto para a prova de biologia que ocorreria na semana seguinte... Foi quando lembrei que eu não precisava mais ir à escola.

Sim, senti certo alívio por causa disso. Nada de escolas, nada de provas... Da pressão do presidente da turma por causa do baile!

Foi nesse momento que eu o notei...

Minha respiração perdeu o fio por alguns segundos.

Kaname estava deitado no sofá, o braço em cima dos olhos, inerte. O sobretudo marrom em uma das poltronas, a camiseta preta que ele usava estava aberta, mostrando o peito pálido e sem pêlos. (Nota: A autora ficou incapacitada de continuar a escrever após essa cena)

Sorri... Ele parecia tão tranqüilo enquanto dormia.

Sentei-me na poltrona que ficava bem a frente do sofá em que ele estava dormindo.

Na minha cabeça apareceu uma série de perguntas... Perguntas que eram postas em minha mente sem minha verdadeira consciência... O que seria de nós dali para frente, o que ele tinha em mente... Mas apesar dessas perguntas eu não tinha dúvidas.

Estava marcada em minhas mesmórias a personalidade de Kaname-senpai. Em como ele sempre parecia ter tudo sob controle... Em como ele sempre me protegeu...

Abaixei os olhos para ele novamente, e parei de respirar ao notar que ele começava a acordar. O braço saiu de cima do rosto, e os lindos olhos violetas se entreabriram.

Eu me senti sendo pega fazendo uma travessura quando ele me olhou, encarando meu rosto atônito.

Lentamente ele se ergueu um pouco, ficando em uma posição semi-sentada.

E novamente ele olhou para mim, sorrindo um pouco por causa da minha aberta e demorada reação de surpresa.

- Desculpe... - ele falou, mas aquilo não era bem um pedido de desculpas. Ele voltou a dar um sorriso torto - Estava pensando no passado e acabei adormecendo...

...

- No passado? - perguntei depois de alguns segundos, depois de notar que ele estava tentando fazer meu constrangimento por ter sido pega vendo-o dormindo se dissipar.

Ele tirou as pernas de cima do sofá e girou em noventa graus, agora ficando sentado apropriadamente. De frente para mim.

- Estava me lembrando de como eu estava absorto na felicidade dez anos atrás.

Bom, é completamente normal da minha natureza ser curiosa e até meio egoísta, mas sempre pensei que conseguia esconder um pouco esse meu jeito... Até aquele momento...

- Como assim? - ... Eu não consegui refrear a minha curiosidade, droga!

Ele voltou a sorrir.

- Lembrava de como dez anos atrás seu sorriso era suficiente para me fazer esquecer de quem eu era - ele fechou os olhos e deu um daqueles risos rápidos - Você sempre foi linda e encantadora... Acho que me orgulhava um pouco em saber que quando você crescesse era você que seria minha esposa... Eu realmente era feliz naquela época.

Assim como dois dias antes eu havia tido o impulso de beijá-lo, o mesmo acontecia naquele momento.

Eu realmente queria saber o por quê de ele exercer todo esse poder sobre mim... De fazer com que eu me sentisse fraca... De conseguir me emudecer com um olhar...

A resposta era clara, e eu já sabia dela a muito tempo...

Ele abriu os olhos brevemente quando eu me levantei da poltrona e me inclinei sobre ele, encostando minha boca àqueles lábios frios e macios.

Meus lábios se entreabriram involuntariamente e senti quando a mão dele passou pelas minhas costas e me puxou para seu colo, meio que ajoelhada sobre ele. A outra mão puxou minha perna para me fazer me aproximar mais dele.

Depois de alguns minutos eu ergui a minha cabeça, segurando o rosto dele entre minhas mãos.

Puxei o ar com força, pois havia me esquecido de respirar. Meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia estar se preparando para um salto triplo nas olimpíadas.

- Eu me pergunto se sou capaz de fazer você feliz novamente... - sussurrei para ele.

E ele deu mais um daqueles sorrisos.

- Você é a única que pode...

**XxX**

**Vamos dizer que essa fic estava em minha cabeça, a muito, muito tempo. Ai li o mangá semana passada e acabei escrevendo essa mini fic!**

**Se vcs notarem, a fic estah bem ao nivel "amador", mas eh pq ela foi escrita em um impulso (feita em meia hora)**

**Bom, Fic dedicada a Lohanna Sophie! ^^ Vi que ela gostava de VK, espero que ela goste dessa fic... E, quem diria que eu encontraria alguem de Impeatriz aqui no ff . net.**


End file.
